


The Rainbow after the storm

by Notyoursterotypicalnerd



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Marvel - Freeform, Multi, Romance, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notyoursterotypicalnerd/pseuds/Notyoursterotypicalnerd
Summary: After the events of Thanos, Bucky becomes overly clingy and needy and won’t leave your side no matter what everyone does/says to help him pull away from you. That is until you find out your pregnant, not only does that change Bucky but it also changes the whole team.
Relationships: Boyfriend/Girlfriend, Friends - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	The Rainbow after the storm

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: Follows on AFTER Infinity War part 2, some events are purely guessing and for this stories purpose. Also, may contain spoilers of previous and present Marvel movies.

Even though the lounge barely fit the two of you comfortably; you and Bucky managed to cuddle up watching TV.

“Buck, we’re heading out for drinks, want to join us?” Steve asked as he waited for Nat.

Bucky shook his head as you looked up at Steve; The two of you were thinking the same thing, Bucky had changed; he was clingy and needy towards you while also trying to push away from the team.

It was no surprise after majority of the population crumbled to dust; leaving you alone in the avengers toward with Friday as your only contact to the outside world; She even blacked out the windows to prevent you from freaking out. No matter how many times Friday claimed to try and reach other members of the team, no one was answering.

“James, it’s okay. Just go” you said. Most of the team were on speaking terms now and with tonight’s drinks maybe everyone would finally kiss and make up.

Bucky tighten his grip around your body “No.” His eyes fixed on the TV.

“Have a drink for me, Rogers” you said to see as Nat came into view.

Nat looked over at Bucky “How you feeling, Buck?”

“Fine” He didn’t bother shifting his gaze as he answered.

Everyone was worried about Bucky; on the field a lot of friends had turned to ashes in front of them; in the streets many panicked as loved ones turned into ash. This had affected everyone more than they expected.

“How’s Mumma doing?” The words slipped out of Nat’s mouth.

Steve looked at Bucky; You looked at Nat, you hadn’t told Bucky yet. Thankfully Bucky didn’t react.

“I’m fine” choosing your words carefully.

“Right, we should go before Stark starts another war” Steve awkwardly joked.

“Cya” you said as you watched the two heroes walk towards the elevator.

You and Bucky laid in silence watching t.v. It was nice to have Bucky back in your arms but having him not leave your side was beginning to frustrate you.

“James?”

“Mmm…” He had a feeling you wanted to talk about the events of the past which he certainly didn’t want to talk about.

“I’m pregnant.”

“Nope” James quickly shut down your words; you pulled away from his grip, jumping to your feet.

“Nope!?” You looked at him, shocked “I’m pregnant, James and you just said Nope. Did you even hear me!? I’m pregnant!”

Bucky sat up and looked at you. He had defiantly heard you.

“Its your baby before you stupidly ask” you shouted at him.

Bucky ran his hand threw his black hair “I’m sorry, y/n” He rose to his feet as you stepped back from him

# # #

This was the first night that you had spent apart since everyone came back. You weren’t going to spend the night in the room you shared with Bucky, instead you were downstairs in Stark’s unfinished lab. You just needed time alone and doubted Bucky would bother you down there.

“What are you doing down here?” Bruce came down the stairs and spoke as he noticed you; he seemed pretty sober.

“Just taking a breather” you watched as he began to pick up some papers. Tony was trying to stretch out the lab and make it bigger for not only himself but for also Bruce and any others who wanted a place to work on their gizmos and gadgets. “How was the night?” you asked as Bruce wondered through the lab.

“Steve and Tony ended up arguing. Well, mostly tony. That was fun trying to keep the peace”

“Think Tony will be fine with Steve?”

Bruce shrugged as he pinned a few things up on the note board “Surprised his even fine with Bucky being under the same roof.”

You looked down at the table.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that” Bruce noticed your expression.

“It’s okay. I know what you meant.” You sighed “I told him I was pregnant”

“Who? Tony?”

“No, Bucky” you corrected Bruce.

“Oh right, you and Bucky” Bruce shifted through a few boxes “How he handle it?”

“Well I’m down here and Bucky’s probably freaking out. You do the math”

Bruce looked over at you “y/n, I’m sorry” He stepped over to you “Thanos broke all of us. We’re all not only trying to rebuild everything but also repatch ourselves” Bruce explained “Let me put it this way, If Tony and Steve didn’t try to kill each other and if Thanos didn’t snap his fingers than Bucky would probably be over the moon.” He sighed before continuing “You try to come back from that.”

\- -

You spent the reminder of the night downstairs in the lab talking to Bruce and helping him sort through his items that were still in boxes.

\- -

The two of you had lost track of time when you heard a grumble from your stomach.

“Guess that’s out cue to eat” Bruce smiled before the two of you headed upstairs to the kitchen.

Most of the team were already upstairs; Nat and Clint sitting close to each other, Tony laid back on the lounge with sunglasses on while Steve was making breakfast. Bruce headed towards Steve as the two of them began talking. You headed towards Tony and lifted up his sunglasses seeing a nice bruise covering his right eye “Heard you and Rogers got into it”

Tony looked up at you “He started it”

Steve pressed the blender button knowing how hungover Tony really was. You and Tony looked over at him. “See, his still childish” Tony pulled down his glasses as you tried not to laugh. Of course, the two males were childish; they were as bad as each other.

“Heard you told, Bucky” Tony tried to change topic.

“Friday told you, didn’t she?”

Tony nodded. He was the first person you had told when you found out you were pregnant, though it didn’t help that Friday knew everyone’s movements and when the A.I realised something wasn’t right, she told her boss.

The mood quickly shifted as everyone noticed Bucky’s failed attempt at sneaking into the room. His eyes caught yours “Can we talk, y/n?”

“yeah, okay”

You and Bucky walked out to the balcony, Bucky closed the door behind him as you looked out at the view. You never got over the specular view of the city from the Avengers Tower.

“I’m sorry about last night” He began “It’s just, everything” He sighed. Bucky didn’t move from the door as you turned to face him, noticing the team were watching the two of you. They quickly turned away but did sneak back glances every so often “When everything happened, I was gone. I didn’t know where I was. I thought I lost Steve, I thought I lost you” He looked up seeing your hands on your stomach “I was scared when I came back….” He trailed off “The minute we came home, home to you I didn’t want to be apart. I didn’t want to lose you and I didn’t want to imagine my life without you.”

You stepped closer to Bucky and placed one of your hands on his cheek “I’ll always be here” you placed your other hand on his chest, placing your hand over his heart.

“When you said you were pregnant. I just freaked. I felt like I was in kill mode but without all the killing. I never dreamt of having a family, hell I didn’t even think I’m capable of being a dad let alone love” Bucky explained; He was scared to touch you.

“James, listen to me. We’ll figure this out together. You and I. Who knows if we’ll make perfect parents, the least we can do is try” You reassured him; moving your hand from his cheek to his metal arm. Shuri had worked her touch to rewire Bucky’s thoughts and his arm; his gaze shifted to your touch “You weren’t the only scared. I was scared that I lost you, too. When you came home. I was thankful, I was finally able to have you back. Sure, everyone else came back but you own my heart” you looked up at Bucky’s face.

This is what you needed. You both needed to clear the air especially since neither of you had done any talking since everyone came back. Bucky wrapped his arms around you; you placed your head on his chest and wrapped your arms around his neck “So, we’re going to be parents,huh?”

“We are” you replied.

The two of you enjoyed the moment in silence together.

\- -

When the two of you finally went back inside; everyone quickly shifted in their seats. You sat down across from Tony; he was still trying to hide his bruise as he looked up at you “Everything’s fine?”

You nodded as you watched Bucky bring some food over.

# #

Weeks had passed, and your bump was now noticeable. The older Avengers fussed over you while the new kids on the block were excited and eager to teach the baby when its born.

You sat down on the lounge as Peter Parker began to ramble on about how he’d teach his spider moves to the baby.

“Slow down, kid” Bucky piped up.

“Sorry, Sir” Peter apologised.

“it’s okay, Peter. Your just excited that you won’t be the baby of the family anymore” you reminded him.

“His still the baby” Tony joked as he carried the popcorn bowl, placing it on the table.

You cuddle close to Bucky as Tony sat down next you and Peter tried to stretch out on the small chair; Bucky placed his hand on your stomach as you looked up at him “Feel that?” you asked him.

“Yeah” the baby had kicked when Bucky touched.

“Feel what?” Tony panicked as Peter turned to you.

“The baby kicked” Bucky felt another kick “His going to be a fighter.”

“He?” you asked. Bucky shrugged; neither of you wanted to find out the gender of the baby as long as it’s healthy than who cares?

“Can I feel?” Tony asked.

You nodded, he leaned over as you moved his hand close to Bucky’s. Watching the two males feel the baby.

“Can I feel, too?” Peter piped up. The baby was distracting him from the movie.

“Sure” you said as Bucky moved his hand away; He stood up and left the room. You tried not to let it get to you as you placed Peter’s hand next to Tony’s. The baby must have known something was wrong and stopped kicking.

“Sorry, give me a moment” The two males quickly moved their hands as you stood up. You went off to find Bucky who was hiding in the bedroom that the two of you shared; He was sitting down on the bed staring at his feet.

“What’s wrong?” you asked as you sat down next to him on the bed.

“Nothing” He lied.

“James don’t lie. I know you. You don’t just leave when nothing is wrong”

Bucky looked up at you “The minute you started showing, it’s like the baby became everyone’s and not just ours”

“Their just excited. The rainbow at the end of the storm” you reminded him. It seemed like something you had been saying a lot lately especially when Tony thought it was time to start talking about a room for the baby. Having to remind Bucky on an almost minute by minute basis that yes, you and he were the parents of the baby but everyone part of the team had found hope.

# #

You sat up in bed; in a panic. Bucky wasn’t laying next to you as you carefully climbed out of bed and shuffle out of the room “James!” you called out.

“His not here” Friday’s voice filled the hallway.

You grabbed a hold of the door handle; trying to keep calm “Get him!” you screamed. Seconds had passed when you finally stood up and made your way downstairs via the elevator, Thankful that Tony had installed those because there was no way you’d be able to get down the stairs.

“I heard screaming, is everything okay?” Tony came running up from the lab seeing you gripping the lounge.

“The baby” you managed.

“The baby?” His eyes widened “Oh! THE BABY” Tony forgot what to do. Everyone knew that you had at least a few weeks left until your due date and having the baby want to arrive now had thrown everything that everyone planned out the window “Let’s get you down to the lab”

You stared up at Tony “I’m not giving birth in a lab!”

“Right, Sorry. BANNER!” Tony yelled out “Friday, tell Banner we need him and what’s the eta on Buchanan”

Bruce came running up to the lounge room noticing what was going on. The two males helped you lay back on the lounge.

“Bucky is on his way with Steve and Nat about five minutes” Friday’s voice filled the room.

“Can you hold for five?” Tony asked.

“Let me think, can I wait fi…. AHH!” You gripped the lounge’s edges tightly.

“We’ll take that as a no” Tony looked at Bruce “you’re a doctor”

“Not that type of Doctor, Strange is” Bruce tried to help you remain calm.

Tony and Bruce rushed off to find what they needed for a home birth with the of Friday; not only did the A.I instruct them on what they needed but she also gave updates on Bucky. Tony tried contacting Doctor Strange but failed.

Tony and Bruce where by your feet when Bucky, Steve and Nat rushed in. Bucky knelt down to one side of you while Steve was on the other side of you. Nat, Tony and Bruce were ready to catch the baby though Nat was a little more game enough to see more than she should.

“Y/N, you just need to push” Nat looked up at you.

You held onto Bucky’s and Steve’s hand; gripping tightly as you started to push.

Several pushes later; screams of a newborn filled the room. Bruce wrapped a towel around the baby before handing the baby over to Bucky. Bucky looked down at the child in his arms, smiling then looked up at you.

“You owe me for the lounge” Tony managed to ruin the happy moment with his joke of a comment.

“Shut up, Tony” you didn’t bother looking at him as Bucky placed the baby in your arms.

There is was; the first baby in the team. Bucky’s first baby, your first baby. The rainbow after the storm.

“What are you going to name him?” Steve asked.

You looked at Bucky; Neither of you discussed baby names but both silently agreed on one name “Steven James Buchanan, SJ for short” you said.

Bucky looked up at his best friend. Tony pretended to be offended “After all this effort and not even a name after”

“Sorry guys” you looked up at Tony and Bruce. They knew the deal, it was bound to happen after all Steve and Bucky were best friends.

# #

Time had flown by, SJ was now six months old and already had everyone wrapped around his little chubby fingers.

Tony had finally claimed that SJ’s room was finished but you knew Tony and nothing in his eyes were ever finish but he was sick of hearing you and Bucky complain about Tony’s various interruptions in the nursery. The room was connected to the room that you and Bucky shared together. The room was not only decked out with all the latest items for a six month old but also little gadgets that Tony believed were safe for the baby many which mysteriously ended up back in the lab due to you and Bucky believing a baby shouldn’t have it.

The room was painted with images of the team with countless every changing photos of the family. Nat walked into the room “Go enjoy your night, we’ll be fine” she said as you laid SJ down in his crib.

“It’s not you that I’m worry about” The two of you watched as Tony walked into the room holding a mini version of his iron many robotic suit “That better now be what I think it is”

“Okay, it’s not” Tony smirked.

“SJ should be getting stuff from Steve and Buck” Nat noted. Everyone loved spoiling the little chubby baby, but Tony had gone overboard with the whole let’s make SJ into a mini Iron Man.

Tony looked at Nat after placing the iron suit down on the rocking chair “He will be when I find something suitable from them”

You and Nat rolled eyes. Just by looking at the two around you; you knew this baby was going to be spoilt with the latest gizmos and gadgets.

“Are you ready, y/n?” Bucky leaned against the door before noticing the new suit Tony had brought in “Stark, we’ve talked about this. SJ isn’t following in your steps.”

Tony rolled his eyes “Save it, the girls said it already” he held back on what he really wanted to say but knew better than to miss the chance of watching a baby grow up. After he and pepper had spilt, Tony needed this as a distraction.

# #

It was your first night out as parents without SJ and it felt weird. The two of you walked hand in hand, though it was nice to just enjoy each other’s company after feeling apart for the past six months.

Neither of you had planned anywhere in particular to go; you both just wanted to have some freedom away from everyone.

Bucky slipped his free hand into his pocket; he seemed nervous, but you shrugged it off thinking Bucky was just being Bucky. After the world began to put their lives back together, Hero’s attempted to remain under the radar and having Bucky being out in public wasn’t something he was overly keen on especially when he felt like he was being watched at every turn for whatever movements he made.

“Can we sit?” Bucky asked.

“Sure” The two of you sat down on the park’s bench, it wasn’t overly late at night. Early enough for the streets to be filled with people but late enough for the park to be quiet. “Are you okay, James?”

Bucky nodded his head. You looked at him as the two of you sat in silence. This was beginning to feel awkward.

“Uh…y/n” Bucky tried to find his words as his hand in his pocket began to fidget “I love you, you know that, right?”

“I love you,James”

Bucky nodded slightly “And having SJ in our lives has made things interesting” you weren’t quite sure were Bucky was going with his words “I was thinking that maybe we should get a place of our own, away from everyone”

You raised your eyebrows “James? We’ve talked about this. I’d love to find our own little place but we both know it’s not going to be ours. We both know that everyone will crash out ours for the sake of SJ”

“Right” Bucky moved his gaze out to the crowd walking past the two of you. “Will you marry me?” Bucky blurted out.

“Excuse me?” you and Bucky looked at each other. Had you heard him, right?

Bucky got down on one knee, pulling out a small box from his pocket “Y/N, will you do me the honours by marrying me?” opening the box to show off a simple diamond ring.

You were speechless. Bucky certainly had changed; he was no longer the man who was afraid to leave your side now he was the man who learnt boundaries and having him kneel down in front of you; awkwardly proposing was defiantly something you never expected him to do.

“Yes” You were ecstatic as Bucky slipped the ring onto your finger; your lips pressed against his.

# #

Two years had passed when you and Bucky finally sorted everything out for the wedding. Not only had the three of you moved into a little home of your own but you were both minutes away from being called Husband and Wife.

You looked down at SJ who was playing with Captain America’s shield. Nat and Wanda were laughing at SJ who began saying “I’m ‘Aptian ‘Merica”

You looked out the window to the backyard seeing the rest of the team outside waiting to take their seats; seeing Bucky at the other end of the yard standing with the priest and Steve. Never in your wildest dreams did you ever imagine this happening; even after all these years you never quite imagined being in such a huge family like the Avengers. You remembered the day that Bucky had introduced you to everyone.

You were just a little ol’ nobody who worked on the corner shop and now here you were standing in a wedding dress.

“Uncle Steve” SJ interrupted your thoughts; you turned around to see Steve Rogers looking at you “Stunning” Steve said.

Wanda picked up SJ “We’ll meet you out there” she said as she carried out SJ with Nat by her side.

Steve reached out his hand to you; You didn’t have anybody in your life to celebrate this moment with and thought it was only fair to have the man walk you down the aisle was your soon to be husband’s best friend.

You and Steve waited at the backdoor before the music played. Everyone turned their attention to you; your eyes meet with Bucky’s. You and Steve walked down the aisle as you kept your eyes on Bucky.

“James” Steve said; as the two of you reached the end of the aisle. Neither of you could remember the last time Steve had called Bucky, James. Steve kissed your hand before placing your hand into Bucky’s hand. You looked at Steve and blushed before looking back at Bucky.

\- -

“You may now kiss the bride” The priest said.

Bucky lifted up your veil seeing embarrassment fill your face; he pulled you in tight before pressing his lips against yours; your arms wrap around his neck.

“May I present to you, Mr and Mrs Buchanan” The priest said after the two of you had finished kissing.

The wedding guests cheered; SJ had broken free from Nat’s grip and ran up to the two of you; Bucky picked up SJ before you kissed the toddler’s cheek, Bucky balanced SJ in one arm while wrapped his other arm around your waist as the three of you walked down the aisle.


End file.
